the_summer_king_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Caj
Caj is Rashard's nest-father, the true father of Thyra and mate of Sigrun. He is also the wingbrother to Sverin. Information Description Caj is cobalt blue with scarred flanks from countless battles. He has rich gold lion haunchesSong of the Summer King, Page 13 and golden eyesSong of the Summer King, Page 14. Personality Caj is strict and tough on all gryfons, including his own nest-son and daughter. Because of his tough attitude, he is feared throughout the pride. He is softer towards his mate Sigrun, and truly cares about Shard as he is said to give his nest-son advice during his rule as king of the Silver Isles. Role Caj is the mate of Sigrun, wingbrother of Sverin, and nest-father of Shard. He is also the tutor of young gryfons, such as Kjorn and Eyvindr. History 'Entire History' In The Summer King Chronicles Arc ''Song of the Summer King Caj first appears during the beginning of The Hunt. He advices the young males about boars, telling them that they are dangerous and should be treated with caution. He then later appears when he trains the young males on Windwater. Before the Daynight, Hallr reveals to Shard that Caj didn't kill his father, as most Aesir were "strong enough" to kill the mates of females to win them, but Caj swooped in after the fighting and mated with Sigrun. He also later appears during the Wolf Attack, and he and Stigr fight again. Skyfire ''Flying in soon! A Shard of Sun Caj appears on Black Rock with Sigrun, Ragna and the other Aesir, Vanir, half-bloods and wolves. After Ragna dismisses them and tells the gryfons they can fly for fishing, Caj tells his mate, Sigrun, that he must go to search for his exiled wingbrother. He then leaves to look for him. Flying in soon! By the Silver Wind Caj appears in By the Silver Wind. He seems to be content that his wingbrother knows himself, even if he is imprisoned. More flying in soon! In the Short Stories ''The Starward Light ''Flying in soon! ''The Salmon Run ''Flying in soon! Relationships Sigrun Rashard Thyra Sverin Family Tree Genetic Adoptive List of all Family Members Quotes ''Song of the Summer King'' Quotes ''Skyfire'' Quotes ''A Shard of Sun'' Quotes ''By the Silver Wind'' Quotes Trivia * Caj dosen't care for fish.Deviant Art * He got the dragon's curse/blessing from his mother. * Caj comes from a noble family of Lakelanders. * His mother Bara didn't survive the journey to the Silver Isles. * He earned his warrior status by rounding up 20 eagles. * He lacks his wingbrother's sense of adventure. * He's glad that his daughter didn't end up as a spoiled hatchling. * After the conquering, Sverin wanted Caj to mate with his father's cousin. * He and Stgir were rivals for Sigrun.Song of The Summer King **However, after Stigr mated with Valdis, the two are no longer rivals. * Caj was originally going to be missing an eye and not StigrSOTSK Cast Gallery Canon Cajref.png|Caj Reference (by FlametheCharizard) Fanart Caj sotsk by shayfifearts-d8ljew2.png|Caj (by shayfifearts) Daddy s girl by elementaljess-d71y9lf.jpg|Caj (by Jess E. Owen) The war king s grief by silverscarecrow33-d875br6.png|The War King's Grief (by silverscarecrow33) Citations References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gryfons Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Lakelanders Category:Supporting Charcters Category:Warriors Category:Hunters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters Category:A Shard of Sun Characters Category:The Starward Light Characters Category:The Salmon Run Characters Category:Former Winderost Gryfons Category:Dragon-Blood Gryfons Category:Point-of-Views Category:Lakelander Royal Family Category:Third Age Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Rise of The Dragon Star Characters